


Moceit shippers rise up

by screamingatstars



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Teenage Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parental moceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: A fluffy parental moceit fic, where Patton thinks his son has gone missing but he’s really with his boyfriend. It’s mostly just a whole lot of fluff and wholesomeness.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Moceit shippers rise up

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what else to say, it’s just a whole lot of fluff you guys. It started off as just a Moceit fic, but then the Analogical crept in and it became this.   
> Title is from a Coley Does Things video. Hope you enjoy!

Patton Sanders took one step into his house and knew immediately that something was off. He didn’t know what, exactly, but his dad-senses were tingling like crazy.

“Virgil?” He called worriedly, pocketing his car keys as he locked the door. “Janus? You guys okay?”

Patton’s husband came out of their bedroom and walked over to him with a playful smirk. “No, I’m doing absolutely horribly. My wonderful husband just got home from work. How do you expect me to go on like this?”

Patton smiled and pecked Janus’ cheek. “Love you too, honey. But have you seen Virgil? He should be home from school by now.”

Janus started to nod, stopped to think, and then shook his head. “Come to think of it, no. I was tired when I got home and collapsed pretty much immediately without checking on him.” His expression shifted to worry. “I haven’t checked on Virgil at all today, actually.”

Heartbeat starting to speed up, Patton grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs toward their teenage son’s room. He knocked, but got no answer.

“Virgil? Kiddo, we just wanted to make sure you’re okay in there. Can you say something?” He asked, forcing his voice to stay cheerful despite the nerves.

Another moment passed, and then another. Janus stepped up to the door, squeezing Patton’s hand comfortingly as he did so.

“Virgil, please say something, or we’re opening the door.”

Nothing.

Patton didn’t waste a second, throwing the door open and bursting into the room. He looked around frantically for his son, finding only an empty bed and no trace of Virgil.

“Oh my gosh, he’s missing! He’s gone, he’s not here, we have to call the police right now!” He flailed, trying to get his phone out of his pants pocket but dropping it twice in his hurry.

As Patton dived for the phone, Janus stopped him, taking his hands gently. “Patton, breathe. Virgil isn’t missing at all.”

“How do you know that? He’s not here, for all we know he could be-”

“Patton.” Janus nodded in the direction of Virgil’s neatly made bed. “He left a note for us.”

“What?” Looking over at the bed again, Patton saw that there was, indeed, a sheet of notebook paper sitting in the center, scrawled with Virgil’s handwriting. “Oh. Oh!” He snatched it off the covers, pressing up against Janus’ side so that both of them could read it. 

_ Dad and Pop: _

_ Had kind of a bad day at school, so I went over to Logan’s. His parents are there and they’re cool with it. I would’ve texted you but my phone died, so I couldn’t. I promise I’ll be back before it gets too late. Dad, sorry if Pop freaked out. Pop, sorry for freaking you out.  _

_ -Virgil _

Every muscle in Patton’s body relaxed. “He’s with Logan.” He let out a sigh of relief, letting the paper fall to the floor and turning to wrap his arms around his husband. “He’s fine, then. Logan knows how to calm him down. But we should at least go check on him before we do anything else.” Both of them were familiar with Virgil’s way of expressing how bad things were, and ‘kind of a bad day’ translated to ‘high stress and possibly a panic attack’. 

Janus nodded seriously, placing his hands on Patton’s waist. “That we should. Who knows what those two could be up to? After a day like this, they might be watching Steven Universe and cuddling, the delinquents.” 

Patton chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. “By the time we get there they’ll probably have already fallen asleep, we might not be able to bring Virgil back for a little while,” he pointed out once they pulled apart.

Janus tutted. “Truly a pity. We might have to actually spend time socializing with Remy and Emile while the four of us wait for them to wake up.”

Sure enough, once the pair arrived at the Picani house, they were greeted by Emile with a finger at his lips, shushing them before they could say anything.

“They’re asleep in Logan’s room,” he whispered, ushering them in. “The door’s half open if you want to see them, but maybe don’t take any cute pictures or anything. Virgil had a pretty rough day from what I heard.”

Patton flashed a thumbs-up, and Janus nodded in acknowledgement. The two slipped quietly up the stairs and peeked into Logan’s room, mostly to assuage Patton’s paternal worry. The sight was enough to make both fathers melt: Their son, wrapped in his signature purple-patched hoodie and several of Logan’s scarves, tucked securely against Logan’s side as the two lay sleeping soundly. Despite whatever had happened earlier that day, Virgil’s face was perfectly content, a rare sight to see when he was awake, and Logan’s arms were wrapped around him protectively. Even asleep, their heads were angled towards each other, as if the two had been having a whispered conversation up until they drifted off. It was easy to see just how much the two were in love.

Patton gave a happy sigh, tilting his head to rest on his husband’s shoulder. He felt Janus press a soft kiss to his hair, and then his arm wound gently around his waist. 

For a precious few minutes, the husbands stood like that, observing the domestic scene in front of them, before easing the door shut. That had become their routine for any time the boys went to each other’s houses: the door would stay open until they inevitably fell asleep, and when one set of fathers came to collect their son, they would close the door instead of waking them up. Once Logan and Virgil were awake, they’d see the closed door and know that it was time to say goodbye.

After shutting the door, Patton and Janus went to join the Picani parents downstairs, passing Remy in the kitchen on their way to the living room.

Emile looked up from where he sat reading a book and smiled. “How are they doing?” He asked.

“Snuggled up in their sleep being adorable,” Patton answered as he and Janus took a seat. “As usual.”

“Aw, those two are made for each other.” Emile gestured at a Steven Universe poster on the wall. “They’re a regular Lapidot, if you ask me.”

“Ten bucks says they’re married in five years,” Remy piped up as he entered and plopped himself down next to his husband. “But I’d be surprised if it takes more than four.”

“Remy!” Emile smacked him playfully on the arm. “Don’t jinx them!”

Patton laughed, and Janus raised an eyebrow in mock seriousness. “You mean how Remy saying the exact same things about Patton and I when we were their age completely jinxed our entire relationship and ruined any chance we had of staying together?”

“Well, he always said you’d be married before either of you left college, and you didn’t end up actually tying the knot until the year after you graduated,” Emile said, unfazed as Remy stretched his legs across his lap. “So we technically don’t know for sure.”

“Mm, you may have a point.” Janus shook his head disapprovingly at Remy. “How dare you, you’ve ruined everything.”

Remy opened his mouth to respond, expression indignant, but before he could say anything, the sound of the upstairs door opening stopped him. All four parents turned to the stairs expectantly. Logan and Virgil both appeared, yawning, eyes still half-closed. One of Logan’s scarves was still looped around Virgil’s neck. Patton couldn’t resist a giggle at the sight.

“Hey, kiddos,” he called innocently. “You two sleep okay?”

Logan simply nodded, rubbing at his eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding Virgil’s.

“Yeah, Logan’s comfy,” Virgil answered automatically. He stopped, seeming to realize what he’d said as his face turned bright red. “I mean, um-“

“Okay, we should probably get the three of you home before Virgil accidentally embarrasses himself even more,” Remy said, standing up from the couch. “I’ll go make some coffee for this one.” He poked Logan’s shoulder as he walked past on his way to the kitchen, which seemed to wake him up somewhat. His eyes flicked around the room as if seeing it for the first time.

“Have you been waiting long?” he asked, noticing Patton and Janus sitting patiently. “My apologies, we didn’t intend to-“

“Oh, no, don’t worry about a thing! We just got here a little while ago, not long at all.” Patton stood, bringing Janus with him. “Besides, I’m sure a nap was just what you two needed.”

“Especially Virgil,” added Janus pointedly. “Don’t think we haven’t noticed how tired you are all the time. That foundation doesn’t hide those bags completely.” Virgil shrugged, unable to respond, face still pink. 

“Do you have everything you brought with you?” Patton asked. Virgil seemed to think for a moment, then shook his head.

“No, my bag’s still in Lo’s room.”

“I’ll get it, stormcloud,” Logan offered, absentmindedly kissing Virgil’s cheek before turning and disappearing up the stairs. Virgil’s fingers drifted over the spot where Logan’s lips hand been, and the expression on his face made Patton wish he could’ve taken a picture of it. He wanted to always be able to remember how his son looked when his face lit up with a combination of surprise and joy.

Stepping forward, he squeezed Virgil in a tight hug, laughing when he made a startled little squeaking noise.

“Logan’s a good kiddo,” he told him, letting go with one arm to reach up and ruffle his bangs. “And you two make such a cute couple! It’s sweet to see how he makes you happy.”

“I agree,” said Janus, putting a hand on top of Virgil’s head when it became clear Patton wasn’t letting him out of the hug anytime soon. “I've never seen you as secure or trusting with anyone as you are with Logan. I’m very glad you found him.”

Virgil’s gaze went to the top of the stairs, where Logan was now standing unnoticed by any of the parents. He had Virgil’s bag in his hand and a soft smile on his face, taking in the family hug below.

Nodding, Virgil returned his father’s embrace.

“Yeah. I am, too.”


End file.
